


John, John, John and Smith

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Valc0 on tumblr, Because that's CANON baby, Bi!Clara, Bill is Twelve's TA don't @ me, Co-workers AU, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, I'm gonna update these as I go, M/M, Missy is a Boss, Neighbours AU, O!Master is losing his mind, References to Adult Content, Saxon is a little shit, Teachers AU, Teasing, Texting, a series of mishaps, noise complaints, oh yeah, references to sexual content, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Having two sets of very chaotic people as tennants was never going to end well, if only some had told the Landlord what his future would contain.Well, then again, that wouldn't have been fun, now would it?A Roommate AU, based on the artwork of Valc0 on tumblr.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor & The Other Doctors, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Jack Harkness/Whomever He Wants, Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 32
Kudos: 232





	1. Four Doctors, Three Masters, lots of flirting.

**Author's Note:**

> https://valc0.tumblr.com/
> 
> This artist is the reason this exists, please go show your love and support!!!!

[Valc0 on Tumblr ](https://valc0.tumblr.com/)   
  
  


* * *

It starts, as it always does over the noise. 

More specifically the music, played during the height of the evening at what had to be at this point the loudest setting possible. 

She personally couldn’t tell when one song switched into the next, even as her roommates started to rage around her. 

In particular, Doctor Johnathan ‘Twelve’ Smith who’s temper kept getting shorter, which meant his accent slowly got stronger as the music kept playing, muttering about how he did have classes to teach tomorrow and that he had been hoping to compose another song before going to bed. 

No one who lived in flat four was related, they faced the bizarre conundrum of the time continuum of somehow sharing the last name.

Well, that and a Doctorate in one subject or another. 

Doctor J ‘Thirteen’ Smith, looked towards Almost-Doctor Johnny ‘Eleven’ Smith who sat on the sofa across from her on his laptop, phone buzzing every now and again, getting the same look she undoubtedly wore. 

She then exchanged a look with Twelve, who passed it on to Doctor John ‘Ten’ Smith who yelled once in unison with them both.

“NOT IT!” 

Eleven, looked at the tea in his hands, then at the three of them, “....I hate all of you.” 

“False!” Thirteen called as she went back to soldering, Eleven standing up and placing his laptop next to him on the sofa before placing his tea down on the kitchen island, “Say hi to O for me.” 

“Can you inform Missy she left her broach here?” Twelve called from where he was already tuning his guitar. 

Ten shook his head at both of them, “Tell that rat bastard to turn the music down, won’t you?”

The door clicked on Eleven’s way out. 

  
  


  
Eleven, never knows what to expect when he knocks on the door to flat three with the ask of turning the music down will bring. 

The door swings open and the man who leans against the doorway, stands in only his underwear a simple bathrobe, “Well, hello Johnny.” 

“Eleven-” 

“Right, right yes, of course.” He’s waved off with a simple flip of the hand, the music is still playing, louder now that they’re door is open, “What can I do for you?”

He stands up a little straighter, feeling awkward now, “Well, um-”  
  
A brunette appears next to Saxon, short and pretty, but older, “Oh! Eleven, good evening, what can we do for you?” 

“Well, I was just saying to Saxon here that maybe you guys could turn the music down-”  
  
A third head appeared, a bit taller than them both, “Did someone say my name?” 

Missy waved him away, “No, I was just expressing my excitement at the fact we have Eleven and his lovely eyes this evening, coming to complain about the music.” 

“My lovely eyes?”  
  
Saxon nods once, “Yes, they’re very shiny, such a nice colour.”  
  
“Oh, well, thank you-”  
  
O, chimes in, “That’s my name, also did you get a haircut?”

“I did actually thank you for noticing- Wait, hang on a second, I came to ask you all to turn the music-” 

But the door had already shut, Eleven stared at it for a moment, then the music was turned down a few notches, he knocked again and the door opened for him.

“I forget to tell you, Missy, you left your broach-” 

“Ah, yes, I did.” 

_Kidnapping,_ Eleven thought to himself, _is a crime._

Then they pulled him inside.

* * *

  
  


He came back fifteen minutes later, face harrowed before he fell on the sofa in such a way that suggested that only one thing had happened. 

“The rat bastard?” Ten appeared almost immediately, his own cup of tea in hand before he offered the plate of biscuits out towards the man lying face first on the sofa, “The music’s been turned down though, what did he do this time?”

  
Eleven groaned, then lifted his face out of the cushions, “He was only in his underwear, Twelve, I delivered the message to Missy about her broach, she’ll come get it in the morning and Thirteen?” 

“Yeah?” She called, lifting her goggles up onto her forehead, “What did the twink say?”

Eyes narrowed at her, “That he wants his top hat back.” 

“Oh yeah, that’s not happening.” 

He stood up quick as a flash, hair bouncing, “Okay, how did we all end up here? With such chaotic relationships with our neighbours???”

Thirteen and Twelve looked pointedly at Ten.

“Why are you looking at me like I have three heads?” He asked, placing the biscuits down on the table, “I only have one.” 

Thirteen, Twelve and Eleven continued to look pointedly at him. 

“Look, okay, I didn’t know he lived across the hall-” 

“But you still dated him for three months.” Ten sipped his tea and didn’t respond, Twelve sat up straighter, “...It was only three months wasn’t it?”

Ten started walking towards his room.

“Ten, you didn’t-” 

His door slammed shut behind him. 

“That still doesn’t explain Missy and O-” Eleven started to say, turning to the other two still present.  
  
Thirteen flicked her tools off, “Oh would you look at the time I have to go-”  
  
“-Thirteen-”  
  
Twelve, packed his guitar up, “Is that the time? I should get to bed!”  
  
“But you never sleep on time-”  
  
Two doors slammed shut. 

Eleven returned to his tea. 

* * *

  
  


She tracks O down with relative ease at work the next day, he rarely leaves his office on breaks and he always looks up when she walks in in googles and her lab coat, probably wondering why she makes the trip up two floors from research and development.

“You know, you really don’t have to work down in the testing labs right?” He sounds almost annoyed that she would hang out with her department, before he looks up from the stacks in front of him, “What did you want?” 

Thirteen tilts her head and lets her hair fall in her face, he follows the movement and she wonders if he notices, “Can you convince Saxon to keep the music down? Or at least play things that aren’t from the tag end of the noughties?”

“Don’t you think we’ve tried?” He laments with a drawl, leaning back in his chair, his own hair falling in his face a little, “Missy hid all of his CDs for a month, she’s nicer than I am.” 

Her eyebrows raise.

“I would have burnt them.” O pauses, then looks back down at the papers stacked in front of them, “Anything else?”

She considers a couple of options, before she leans on the doorway, “Do you know if Twelve and Missy are together?” He starts and blinks at her, “I have a bet going with Ten.” 

He stares at her like she’s insane for a moment, before shaking his head, “Why don’t you call each other by name? Isn’t that quicker? Easier? Why the numbers?”  
  
“Calling each other by our names isn’t fun.” She shrugs, standing up straight again and crossing her arms, she hums for a moment, “See you.” 

She goes to leave when he says “Wait-” Thirteen ignores him as she walks down the hallway, content for now, knowing that he technically didn’t answer her question but that was fine, she knew anyway.

Her leaving was by design after all.

* * *

  
  
  


There were two classes in this university that everyone both wanted, yet dreaded with a sense belonging more in a netflix original horror show over the debates of advanced physics theory and media studies. 

Most students would exchange money before the classes were scheduled to start, for some reason they lay across the hall from one another due to budget cuts and the minimization of the science department.

The bet of the day, was how long it would take their respective classes to go off the rails from the subject they were supposed to be studying.

Currently, it sat at fifty-forty odds with the money in favour of Doctor Smith’s Advanced Physics Theory rushing off and become another lesson in sound waves, or in the atmosphere of the planet, or… A rant about literally anything. 

Professor Magister tended to stay on subject most of the time, though there had been times when she utilized the piano in the corner of their lecture hall to play something old and sweet whilst they discussed the outcome of how exactly ‘Ross’ from friends was the ultimate psychopath. 

What both the student bodies who attended these classes failed to realise, is that their faculty was woefully aware of this. 

What they also failed to realise was that no one today was to be a winner. 

They did realise eventually, when said teachers were late to their respective classes. 

* * *

  
  


She adjusted the collar on her shirt as he poured her a cup of tea, she liked his office, it was filled with the most random and strange things that caused anyone with half a mind to smile brightly at the prospect. 

“How long do you think it will take them to notice we’re being intentionally late?” Missy asks, leaning back in her chair, well, lounging was the better word for it, she always felt so very at home in his office always had, “Really, I feel like we haven’t taught them anything if they’re so blatantly betting on our teaching skills.” 

Missy swung her feet up onto his desk with a dull thunk and watched him flinch, then turn to face her with his expression set in what could only be described as ‘Grumpy Cat’ like. 

“Shoes off my desk.” 

“No.” 

Twelve did not press the issue again as he sat in his chair, sliding the cup of tea towards her, “How long should we wait to show up and pass a normal lesson?” She accepted the tea with a soft smile, but did not remove her boots from his desk despite the glare that was working up in their direction, “Ten minutes?”  
  
“We should make it fifteen surely.” Missy sipped her tea, finding it already her preferable drinking temperature, “Maybe they’ll start a rumour that we’re fucking.” 

He choked on his tea, “Missy-”  
  
“Oh right, shouldn’t start rumours on things that are true.” She shifted her smile into something far more Cheshire Cat like, he sat up straighter, “Fourteen minutes to go, got any cards?”

She watched him open a draw next to him, producing a packet of playing cards, “I do.” 

“Do some magic for me won’t you?” 

“No.” He spoke gruffly, setting his cup down as he opened the box and started dealing them out.  
  
Missy hums as she finally lifts her boots off of his desk, her skirt flowing down with her legs as they returned to the floor, “Spoilsport, Cheat?”  
  
“First one to no cards wins.”  
  
“Wins what?” She purred. 

Her Doctor looked up at her, “Remains to be seen.” And there it was, a tiny flicker of a smile. 

* * *

  
  
  


His phone wouldn’t stop ringing, buzzing merrily in his pocket as he covered the last lesson of the day in physics for a bunch of year tens who were completely bored out of their minds. 

Not that he blamed them, since the faculty had insisted he teach the curriculum they choose instead of the one that had the actually interesting stuff in it. 

Still his phone went, buzzing, buzzing, buzz, buzz, four times over and over again. 

There was only one person who would call him, text him like this. 

The bell goes, Ten removes his phone from his pocket and looks at the screen, missed calls and some texts. 

He opens the texts, ignores what they say and instead writes _Stop it, will be back in an hour, we can talk then._

**No, I won’t stop. Come back early.**

_I have one more class left._

**Please…**

_Saxon._

**Doctor.**

_I’ll be home soon, then we can talk._

**Come back now.**

_Why do you want me back so badly?_

**Why else… I got chips.**

_What?_

**Come back Doctor, we’ll hang out.**

_Yeah right._

Ten locks his phone, avoiding looking at a photograph that was coming through, turning towards the faculty lounge for a cup of tea. 

The worst part about the whole situation was how much he actually wanted to talk to Saxon. 

* * *

  
  


He kind of wishes that she didn’t have stars in her eyes. 

It makes conversation less fluid in his mind, because the distraction is present as she talks and tilts her head, as she smiles and her hair moves with her because her whole body moves when she speaks. 

There’s an easy kind of confidence that flows through her, like she isn’t aware that in general she’s quite a petite person in the grand scheme of things. 

His point is, despite every single thing other people- Read Missy, it’s always Missy -may suggest. 

Mr.Oakdown, Head of the Legal department of Arcadia, does not have a crush on Doctor Smith, Head of Research and Development and being a massive annoyance to his daily life. 

He can prove this, by the look on her face that she gave him earlier this afternoon, when she pushed the closed door buttons on the lift down to the lobby with the widest grin on her face and the doors shut their glass frames just as he reached them, he watched her leave.

All the while, that stupid, fucking grin remained plastered on her face. 

Annoyance, that was all the sudden flush of feeling was when he saw her, pure, unadulterated annoyance, that she shared and that was proven by his nickname.

He hated her stupid goggles, her stupid lab coat, her student low necked shirts that he was pretty sure weren’t lab regulation but showed of her collarbone when she wasn’t wearing the lab coat. 

But most of all, most of all, he hated how she could just command attention to her in a crowded room full of people. 

Mostly, _his_ attention no matter what, even as she waltzed into his office lugging a massive pile of- “What pray tell… Are you holding?” Thirteen lifts the pile of paper and drops it on his desk, right in front of him.

“I’m not holding anything.” 

O, raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled, “Dot, dot, dot, _Anymore.”_ He tacked onto her sentence, “Doesn’t answer my question either, but I have a feeling that’s your plan, now… What is this?”

“Safety reports, was told to bring them up to you, _personally.”_ Her face is blank but there’s no trace of dishonesty he can find, “Board asked me, apparently some people have been attempting safety claims, one or two but they’re getting worried so here they are, all of my reports.” 

He pulls them towards him, “I thought you were all about justice? Is it different when they question _your_ work, love?” O lingers on the end of the sentence, flicking his gaze up to her to find her tongue sticking out from between her lips, just a touch. 

She tucks it back into her mouth and he blinks, returning his gaze to the papers in front of him, “You could say that, but everything is fully checked in every single phone before we send them out, every gadget is looked after, if there are any discrepancies in these you’ll be able to use them.” 

“They could just as easily be used to burn this whole company to the ground though.” 

Thirteen shrugs and his heart gives a little leap, just a tiny one as she says “So, it burns, better to have justice served then to lose lives, right?”

“....I would almost say you are saying that the ends justify the means.” He mutters, looking up at her again, curiosity burning his in mind as she looked back at him and tilted her head, he copied the movement before he realised what he was doing, “But that wouldn’t be it would it?”

She sighed, “No, that’s not it, not it at all.” Thirteen’s hair shifted with her, the air escaping her a little bit, “Um, I should get back downstairs, enjoy the reports.” 

“Normally, I would let you leave, but there’s something bothering you… What is it?”  
  
Her eyes cut to him, eyebrows raising, “Why would I tell you?” A smile tugged at her lips.

Then she was gone and all he could remember were the stars shining in her wake.


	2. Eleven, have you met Mrs Robinson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's definitely a crush, you fucking touch starved nerd." - Amy Pond, circa 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if any of this makes sense but oh well. Have an Eleven chapter. 
> 
> No idea whose getting the brain cell next though...

The days that came with blissful silence in the flat, were far and few between. 

Eleven, was usually the one who got to enjoy them and today was one just like it, he didn’t have to work until this afternoon, his coursework was all caught up on and his roommates weren’t going to come home until around dinner time. 

Which left him alone in his flat… With almost nothing to do…

_ Oh.  _

There were the chores, such as washing up and his laundry, which he did every thursday anyway, then there was other bits and bobs like the electrics in the flat itself but Thirteen usually fixed those when she had some spare time, ‘how she kept her anxiety quiet’ she often stated was the little tasks. 

Which left… The game consoles, bought by Twelve months ago for ‘Research’ as he put it, but really just for fun. 

He had options of course, there were Nintendo Games, then the XBox, there were also some VR games, but the VR was in Twelve’s room and no one wanted to even attempt to take steps in there. 

So, he was left with the DS he’d had since he was twenty and super mario, joy. 

Sometimes, it didn’t pay for it to be quiet and blissfully so. 

Well, there was always a bath too, he does have a lush bath bomb Amy sent him from the states a little while ago, she’d paid ‘Top Dollar’ as she’d put it for him, it had been a nice, if late birthday present… 

And it was shaped like a robot. 

* * *

  
  
  


Eleven would often ponder his morality and the likelihood of his living here, in the same flat for the next few years, it had been Twelve’s originally, then Thirteen had moved in, then Ten, then he had found the ad for a spare room a couple of months after Ten. 

He was the odd one out, as he was still studying for his PhD in Greek Mythos, so he wasn’t  _ quite  _ a Doctor yet, but he would be within the next year and he was looking forward to the day he got to show up to work and not be the one giving the tour.

That being said, he really did love his job and showing people around the National History Museum what was there not to love, really? 

He even got a little alcove in the offices where he could work on some of his material, get through it between tour times and if he was lucky he would get to see the Archaeologist who swept in and out like she owned the place. 

The office always seemed to stall when she walked past, toting a velvet bag in her hands and a brilliant smile on her lips as she walked straight past everyone before the excited yelling began in the curator’s office. 

Eleven thought about talking to her once or twice, but he was awkward and she was confident so he just glanced at her whenever she walked in before turning back to his work, then lowkey thought about her later on his commute home… But not in a crush way, or a weird way, she was just… Curious. 

He didn’t wonder how she took her tea- Or coffee, or hot chocolate -or how she liked her days to go, if she preferred a specific colour to wear or not… Whether she thought Cleopatra was Bi and if he could win that year long argument with Ten on the subject just from her opinion. 

So, what if his head popped up when she walked past him, so what if when she turned his way and smiled his stomach flipped a little bit…

He didn’t have a crush on her- 

* * *

  
  


“You have a crush on her.” Rory stated this not so tackfully as he paced on the other end of the video call he’d started five minutes ago, “Good gods, you do realise you have a crush don’t you?” 

Eleven stares at him, “I do not have a crush-”   
  
“Um, yes you do.” There’s a shuffle on the other end, the sound of a box opening and closing again, “She says she’ll be home in five minutes, what should I say? What should I do? Johnny, I’m losing my mind-” 

He looked at the little velvet box in Rory’s hand, a little grainy as the connection went up and down and rolled his eyes, “You picked out the ring she wanted didn’t you? Classic and small, will go with anything she wears?”

“Yeah-”    
  
“Come on Rory, you’ll be fine!” He waved off the other man’s worries, “You two have been dating for  _ years  _ now, she’ll say yes.” Eleven flicked through his books in front of him, looking them over as Rory kept pacing, “There’s literally no one more perfect for each other on earth-  _ Well,  _ okay, most complimentary goes to Twelve and Mary Murder Missy.” 

This distracts his best friend from his pacing, causing the man to turn to him and raise his eyebrows, “Who?”   
  
“Did I not tell you about her?” Rory shakes his head, and Eleven sits up a little straighter to look into the camera, smiling widely “We live across the hall from some very interesting people, two out of three of them are two of my roommates Exes- Actually, not sure about O, he and Thirteen get on like a house on fire.” 

Keys rattled in the lock on the other end of the call and Rory swore, “Call you later, I may be crying- Maybe not-”    
  
_ “Rory! Why are there roses in the foyer-”  _ Another voice called just as Eleven hit the end call button. 

He prayed for the outcome everyone wanted. 

* * *

  
  


Eleven receives the answer in about ten minutes, as Amy excitedly texts him a single sentence. 

_ Thank you for telling him my ring preference, I love it.  _

**Anything for my best friend, see you at the wedding, I’ll be the Maid of Honor.**

_ Yes, yes you will.  _

**Amy**

Nothing came back. 

**Amy, I was joking!**

Silence, then after a moment. 

_ You’ll look great in the dress I have in mind.  _

**I will?**

_ Yes, strapless, bright blue, NEON blue.  _

**Amelia Jessica Pond, please… Anything but Neon.**

_ No promises.  _

This was how Johnny ‘Eleven’ Smith found himself as a Maid of Honour, for the first time, probably not for the last. 

His phone buzzed one last time. 

_ Also it’s definitely a fucking crush, you fucking touch starved nerd.  _

* * *

  
  


“How could you, Eleven, I trusted you.” 

“Thirteen, I’m sorry, it had to be done.” 

“Not like this it didn’t, I thought we were friends.” 

“There are no friends here.” 

“You BLUE SHELLED ME!” Her voice rose, distressed, eyes wide and hair pulled back out of her face, “I cannot believe this, the betrayal! The audacity!” 

Thirteen shook her head at him, reminding him scarily of his old maths teacher whenever he pulled a practical joke in her class, “Thirteen, I’m sorry it had to be this way-”    
  
“And still! Still, you let CPU  _ Luigi  _ win as well.” 

He gasped, “I didn’t let him win, you kicked me in the face!” 

“You blue shell’d me!” She sat up on the sofa, “You deserved it, to be kicked that is.” 

“You kicked me, before I used the blue shell.” 

She waves him off, “Details, come on, next race let’s go!” The energy is back in full force it would seem, she almost bounces up and down as they start Rainbow Road- “Yes, I picked this on purpose.” 

“I hate you.” 

“False.” Thirteen chirped back immediately, her fingers beginning to press buttons, easily shooting down CPUs as she fought to get to first, her shoulders were hunched and her hair pulled back into as much of a ponytail as she could gather, “So, I saw on instagram that Amy said yes.” 

He fires a red shell at Mario, “Rory was freaking out about it, when he knows that he shouldn’t worry.” 

“The day Amy Pond leaves Rory Williams will be the day the world ends.” Thirteen murmured as she crossed the finish line in first and threw her arms in the air with a cheer, standing up and setting her controller to the side, “Cuppa?”

He stands up without much effort, moving towards the kitchen in long strides, “Amy would never say No, I’m pretty sure she was close to proposing herself and getting it done.” 

“Rory worried for nothing then?”

“Essentially.” He picks up the kettle and fills it before setting it to go, “How’s work been?”

Thirteen throws herself onto one of the stools at the kitchen island spins, “It’s been alright, my intern’s absolutely brilliant, he’s got bits and pieces down that I couldn’t have dreamed of!” Her grin is wide and proud, “Ryan Sinclair’s his name, gonna petition to get him fully hired.” 

“Aren’t you the head of the department?”   
  
“Yeah, but C is a bitch.” She spoke, smiling falling with an eye roll, he picked up their mugs from the cupboard, one printed with  _ Smoke me a kipper, I’ll be back for breakfast  _ and a colour change mug of  _ Starry Night  _ by Vincent Van Goph, “You know, you never explained how you know Amy and Rory.” 

Eleven pulls two teabags out of their container, “Did I really never tell that story?” 

“Nope.” Thirteen makes sure to pop the ‘P’ in the word, as she grins further, phone buzzing on the sofa, “I’d really like to know it.” 

  
  


He pauses to pour hot water in the mugs, “So, we met in my second term at uni,” Eleven begins in the story, “Now, we worked together for the same agency so, already acquainted and we were called to the same party-”   
  
“Eleven, were you a kissogram?”

“Yes, but moving on.” He slides her mug towards her before opening the fridge and sending the milk her way too, “We were called to the same party, a Stag Do, the usual gig so I was dressed as a police officer, she was too, it was a package combo anyway-”    
  
Thirteen waves her hand around in a get on with it motion, then poured milk in her tea. 

“There was a guy who had crashed the night, we checked afterwards and he realised that Amy was there on paid time, so he thought he could you know-” He watched his flatmate’s eyes darken a bit, her lips twist in displeasure, “-mess about, short answer, he was wrong, long answer, I got to watch Amy slap a man to the floor.” 

She sips her tea and leans forwards on her elbows, sleeves falling down her arms, “That must have been magical.” 

“It was…” He laughs, trailing off, “A credit to the actual guys throwing the stag night, then put as much distance between Amy and the guy as they possibly could the moment he seemed to come back to her.” 

He nods and sips his own tea.

“So, the actual police get called, guy gets arrested and before he gets carted out the door, he decides he’s gonna kick me- So he tries, only Amy gets in the way and pushes him back into the arms of the police.” 

Thirteen smiles, “You’ve been friends ever since?”   
  
“Pretty much.” He grinned, then he frowned, thinking it over before placing his tea down and going for his phone still on the sofa with Thirteen’s, “She’s getting married, my best friend, who slapped a six foot two rugby player to the ground is getting married holy fuck-” 

There’s a brief moment of cackling as Thirteen smiles more widely, “Yes, yes she is… Good for her- Wait it was a rugby player? What-” 

“It’s what she deserves.” He agrees, ignoring the rest of Thirteen’s commentary as he opens Amy’s contact and asks her a single question. 

_ There’s not gonna be a fight at your wedding right? _

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It happens on a Tuesday, it’s always a Tuesday, better because it was pancake day but it was  _ always  _ a Tuesday. 

He hears the heels, clicking across the floor and then there’s a shadow hanging over his desk and his work. 

Eleven looks up, then down at his work again and then flips back to face his guest with more speed then he ever thought he possessed, “Hi- Hello!” He looks up at the blonde hair, coiffed and curled, floating around her face. 

“I hear, you are quite the tour guide.” She smiles, eyes sparkling as she leans against his desk next to him, her head tilts and he almost thinks she’s flirting, “My name is Professor River Song.” 

He doesn’t want to say _‘I know’_ because that would sound a little creepy, “Johnny Smith.” Eleven says instead. 

Her smile settles into a smirk, “Will you give me a tour? I hear the new exhibit is all set up and I would love someone with actual knowledge.” 

There’s a blush rising to his cheeks, he can feel it and she keeps smirking, looking him over, “I um, I can give you a tour- Or, or you can join the next one, it’s in an hour.” 

She rises from where she’s leaning and grins, bright and wide and it fills him up with just a bit of sunlight. 

“It’s a date.” Then her heels start to clack and she walks away. 

Eleven, only stares after her for a moment before he’s picking up his phone, this is emotion and emotion is out of his grasp after all. 

_ Professor River Song…  _ He thinks to himself,  _ she really is curious…  _


End file.
